Wordless as Needed
by Shiverpass
Summary: What if Sarah forgot the words, "you have no power over me"? In this one-shot, you'll find out.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters or ideas. **

**NOTICE:**** This idea of one-shot is in thanks to the user: Golden wolf affairs**

**A/N:**** Thank you so much for choosing this to read. If you are also a reader of my one unfinished fan fiction: Beauty and the Goblin King 2: Caring Regardless - I am still working on it. Just getting some quick things out of the way, so I haven't forgotten about it nor have I given up on it. Thank you!**

Sarah's vision was blurry as she now appeared to be off somewhere on an island or possibly up in the air somewhere. Was she really? The sky was darkened into nothingness with streaks of dark colors every here and there. Her feet stood upon a rock flooring. Surrounding her were matching rock pillars amongst the darkness along with broken rock pieces from what looked to be a statue, floating in the air. A gently warm, and yet cool, breeze blew, lifting Sarah's dark brown hair slightly off of her shoulders.

A figure appeared from the shadows. It was Jareth, the Goblink King she had worked so hard to conquer. She stiffened up, putting on her big-girl pants. She wasn't afraid of him. Nor had she ever been. She bit her lip secretly, trying to figure out what to say or even do. All she could think of was just to stand there, wordless as needed.

Jareth was dressed in soft white and gray attire. He wasn't dressed like he normally was: dressed in dark and elegant attire. His mismatched eyes captured Sarah's in a trance as he approached her cautiously. She knew that he knew she had won him over.

All she wanted was her baby brother Toby back and to go back home as if this had never happened; as if it was all just a dream…as if that Masquerade Ball and the fact that Sarah had enjoyed the dance with the Goblin King almost too much had never happened.

Finally finding her words, Sarah slightly stuck her nose up in the air. "Give me the child," she spoke softly in a kind and polite way.

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous…up until now. I can be cruel," Jareth immediately said after Sarah. He began to slowly circle around her.

Sarah tilted her head to the side. "Generous," she echoed, pausing for a moment to think. She soon tilted her head to the other side and blinked. "What have you done that's 'generous'?"

"_Everything_!" Jareth's voice was now raised with frustration. Sarah followed his circling in unison, keeping her eyes on him as if she did not trust him all of a sudden. "Everything I have done has been generous. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me - I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for _you_!" Jareth hurried up his pace and soon stopped just to be inches away from Sarah, his eyes burning into hers. His eyes soon turned soft with sadness. "I'm exhausted by living up to your expectations…" He took a step back slightly to give her some space.

"Isn't that generous?" he then asked.

Sarah thought over everything he had just said, not taking her eyes off of him for any reason. He was right. How didn't she know that? He broke all of his own rules…for her. So did he really mean what he had sung to her as they danced at the Masquerade Ball? Deciding not to let herself fall for this nonsense, she breathed calmly, keeping her face blank.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," she began as she took a step towards him. "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City."

Suddenly, there was steps behind Jareth. As Sarah kept on taking a step closer to Jareth, he took a step back, now descending backwards down the steps behind him. The steps soon led down to a new rock-floored platform. "My will is as strong as yours and my-"

Jareth threw a hand out before him to motion for Sarah to stop. "_Stop!_" he hissed.

Sarah obeyed to see what Jareth had to say, polite. "Wait," Jareth then said in a low voice as he dropped his arm slowly to his side. "Look Sarah," he put his hand up in the air as a glass ball appeared. "Look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams."

Sarah didn't look away from Jareth's eyes to see the ball in his hands. She was too smart for that. "and my kingdom is great…" she continued.

Jareth looked beaten and torn apart. It was all easily read in his eyes. "I ask for so little," he said in a torn voice. "Just let me rule you…and you can have everything that you want."

Sarah was trying her hardest to tune him out as she shook her head and looked away from Jareth's eyes, knowing that his eyes were the reason she was having trouble finding her words. "…kingdom is great…" she tried to remember the next line. "_Damn_! I can remember that line," she said as she pursed her lips. She knew well enough that he wasn't even trying to make her forget her words. It was just happening.

The ball in the tips of Jareth's hand remained. He was hoping that she would just forget the words all together. He was in love with her and to loose her would be a great loss to him. "Just fear me…_love_ me…do as I say and I will be your slave," spoke Jareth in a slow and passionate voice.

Sarah squinted her eyes shut and licked her lips. "…my kingdom is great…" She couldn't remember the next line. She looked through her brain, unable to remember what came next. Suddenly panicking that she actually wouldn't win, she shook her head. "kingdom is great…" she repeated.

She knew that Jareth wouldn't allow her to stand here forever until she remembered the next line. She looked all around her for a way out of this. She needed to escape fast. She needed to get away now. Seeing no opening or anything she looked up at Jareth, defeated. If she did look at what he was offering her, would it be such a foolish thing to do?

Seeing that Sarah felt what he felt - defeat - finally, he took a step close to Sarah. When she didn't turn away or take a step back, Jareth took her one hand and pulled it up so that her palm was facing up as if ready to cup something. Carefully, Jareth placed the glass ball in her hands, his eyes reading hers for any sign.

Suddenly needing physical contact, Jareth wrapped his free arm around Sarah as he gently guided her hand up to her face. "If you turn it this way…" he murmured in a soft and gently voice, turning the ball slightly for Sarah to see what Jareth meant.

Somehow, Sarah didn't have the urge to turn away…she didn't even feel disgust when Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. She looked up at him for a moment before she finally obeyed and looked down at the glass ball.

Jareth had finally won.

Sarah looked into the ball to see her and Jareth, together. Did Jareth really know of her dreams, or were these dreams for her view only? She felt taken aback. Her head tilted back slightly just as Jareth pulled her closer, letting her hand go so he could wrap that arm around her.

Sarah had never known what 'completeness' had felt like. But suddenly, being in the arms of the one man she thought she had to escape as soon as possible, she suddenly knew what that feeling was. It was as if she belonged right here in his arms. She looked up at Jareth, searching his eyes. Her arms were bent at the elbows so that they were crushed between her and Jareth as her free hand gently laid on Jareth's chest and her other sat perfectly at a distance between her and Jareth.

Taking in a deep breath, she caught a whiff of Jareth's scent. Spice and fruit. Natural and intoxicating.

"Do accept my invitation, Sarah?" asked Jareth.

Feeling more defeated than ever, she looked down from Jareth to the ball. She sighed. "I agree," she replied.

And with that, the ball in her hand popped away like it was a bubble that had been plucked with a needle. That hand rested on Jareth's other side of his chest in unison with her other hand. Before she knew it, Jareth's hand was leaning down. Was he really about to kiss her? Was this really the dream that Sarah was so sure she was dreaming?

Her questions were answered when Jareth's lips collided with hers. She had been expecting something devouring and rough…but instead, she received something soft and gentle. Shocking enough, Sarah found herself kissing him back. It felt as if the world around her was spinning and as if her feet were off of the ground, her head somewhere in the clouds.

When they departed from the kiss, Sarah looked up at Jareth, seeing the kindness in all of the world in his eyes. Was this real? The one person who was so cruel and yet generous at the same time…the one person who had tried his best to prove Sarah wrong…was here in her arms, had just kissed her. She smiled softly, Jareth immediately returning the same smile.

Sarah felt differently, all together. She looked around her. They were somewhere different. It looked to be a throne room of some type. Were they in the Goblin Castle? Sarah looked down at herself, soon quickly stepping away from Jareth to see clearly. Jareth easily let her go, understanding her sudden shock.

A necklace similar to the one Jareth was wearing sat around her neck. It was a miniature version of it. And her body was no longer wrapped in her usual shoes, jeans, blouse, and vest. She was now wrapped in shoes similar to ballet flats and a gown that fit her like a glove. It was a mix of silver and golden, and a much less puffier version of the dress she had worn to the Masquerade Ball.

Goblins now surrounded the two, who were at the two new thrones. Sarah looked at them, trying to register what was happening. Her dreams were finally coming true. She wanted to be a ruler over something. And Jareth had said that if she had let him rule her over, he would give her everything she wanted.

"Behold, your new Goblin Queen!" Jareth announced to the goblins in the room. All of the goblins jumped in the air with excitement, cheering.

Sarah was frozen in place. This really was happening. Jareth smiled and walked back over to Sarah, taking her now-gloved hand in his. Goblin Queen? Suddenly, Sarah's life didn't seem like such a waste.

"Wait, where's Toby?" asked Sarah.

Jareth looked down at Sarah. "Back in the Aboveground with your former parents," answered Jareth.

"Former?" asked Sarah.

"You no longer exist in their world, Sarah. You were meant for this one," said Jareth, motioning to all that was before Sarah.

Sarah just took in a deep breath and tightened her hand around Jareth's.

"When's the wedding?" asked a goblin as the room grew silent.

Jareth looked at the room, thinking it over. "Whenever my bride wishes it," replied Jareth, looking back down at Sarah.

Sarah looked at the goblins for a moment before looking back up at Jareth. "Tomorrow night," she said.

"Tomorrow night it is," said Jareth with a soft and kind smile as he leaned down to capture Sarah's lips.

The room filled with cheering once again.


End file.
